thethundermansfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaser
Chaser 'is an Android created by Max Thunderman to serve him as his Minion. After the events of Thundermans: Secret Revealed, he becomes the Robotic Superhero Thunder Chaser. History The Babysitter Based on the desing of Robo Knight who was working as the Babysitter of Billy and Nora Thunderman, Max created Chaser with pieces that he found from a junkyard reforced with Thundertanium for one porpuse, being his minion. Chaser's first mision was to fight Phoebe Thunderman. However Phoebe managed to reprogram Chaser so he would obey any member of the Thunderman Family instead of only Max. After Robo Knight was called by the Super President Kickbutt to fight an alien villain, Barb decided to put Chaser as the Family Servant as well the new Babysitter. Max's Minions After Max is pranked by his other minions, he asks Chaser if he's still a Loyal Minion what Chaser answers ''Sure while hidding a water balloon in his back, later he suggest Max that he can shoot the Minions with his Chaser Gun but Max tells him that is a good idea but he does not want to expose his Supe identity. Haunted Thundermans Chaser went to New Orleans with the rest of the Thunderman Family to trap the Green Ghoul. It is revealed that Max gave Chaser an artificial version of the True Sight ability to see, listen and identify ghosts. He also gets a protective amulet to avoid ghost possesion. Frankie Hathaway convinces Billy and Nora to get Chaser to help them to obtain candy by threating people to give all to them. After collecting all candy, the cart breaks up and a lot of children start to stealing the candy, Chaser is ordered to shoot them by Nora however he refuses as he is programmed to not shoot children or people under 15 allowing the children to pass over him. Cheer and Present Danger Chaser is seen helping Billy and Nora to feed Roscoe the Cat with Mrs. Wong's fish head pizzas, then when the backyard is invaded by cats, Nora orders him to shoot the cats to scare them, however Chaser refuses as Phoebe reprogrammed him to not attack animals except the ones belonging to the Villain League and Dr. Colosso. He is later called by Barb at the end of the episode to help Hank to get rid of the Cats without harming them. You've Got Fail Chaser wearing a militar uniform (a dark blue trench coat with shoulderpads, many insignias and a dark blue officer hat) claims that he will become the Supreme Commander of the Army of Maxlandia. As a commander he claims that he will supress any oposition to Max. He also wrote under Max's request the athem of Maxlandia. He continues to wear his general uniform in the subplot and when Hank, Billy and Nora are infected by the poison-Ivy of the garden, Nora orders him to connect to the internet to find a cure which he originally refuses saying that as the Supreme Commander of the Army of Maxlandia he doesn't need to obey orders from subordinates until Hank reminds him that he is not a commander yet so he has to obey, Chaser finds about a plant of the Amazon but before he can warn the side effects, the father and child already used it. Later Chaser goes along with Hank, Barb, Billy, Nora and Max to Phoebe's performance still wearing the militar uniform. At the end after Phoebe gets Max a very small land what Max calls a beginning for Maxlandia, Chaser arrives and stars singing the Athem of Maxlandia that he wrote. Mall Time Crooks Chaser is seen helping to prepare Hank's birthday party while he tries to warn Barb to not give Hank the watch that she wanted because it is a super-conductor of electricity and rises the probability of a lightning striking Hank's butt. However he (Chaser) is interrupted before he can fully warn Barb. It's Not What You Link Hank placed Chaser in his Thunder Mancave to serve him. After the rest of the family takes over the Mancave, Chaser is seeing serving them, later he is forced by Barb to give her a foot massage. Pizza vs. Pizza Under the alias of Mr. Chase, Chaser opens his own Pizzeria and starts to compete against Mrs. Wong's Wong's Pizza Palace. The rivality goes so far that the two pizzerias end in a competition hosted by Matt Iseman and Akbar Gbaja-Biamila. Though have winning the competition, Chaser decides to retire from the Pizza business after he succeded in outwiting Mrs. Wong. A Hero is Born Chaser goes with Phoebe, Cherry and Chloe to save Max and Dr. Colosso from the Supervillain League. He fights Lady Web and Scalestro while Phoebe fights King Crab. Phoebe vs. Max: The Sequel Chaser once again becomes Max's minion. No Country For Old Mentors Under Max orders, Chaser tries to pose as Phoebe to convince Super President Kickbutt to change Phoebe's mentor from her father Thunderman to Tech Rider, however he is discovered by the President due to he was just wearing a wig. Date Expectations As Colosso cannot babysit Billy, Nora and Chloe, he asks why Chaser cannot do it as it is his job which Chaser answers that he going to Metroburg to shop things that he shouldn't with Hank's credit card that he stole from his wallet, Hank asks what did he say what makes Chaser lie telling that he is going to a robot meeting in Metroburg before running away. He returns at the end of the subplot with a customized motorcycle that he named the Machine Chaser paid with Hank's credit card tricking him that he owed it to him as payment to give Barb massages when Hank didn't want. He Got Game Night Chaser participates in the Family Game Night teaming-up with Cousin Blobbin. As Allison was present on the game, he wore a cap, an amulet with letter T and a T-Shirt speaking with a rapper accent taking the alias of Cousin Chase ''or CC with Colosso pretending to be his and Blobbin's father. When Phoebe, Max, Billy and Nora's cheats are exposed, Hank and Barb celebrate their victory earlier before being reminded by Chaser and Blobbin that they actually won the New Car after a recovery. Later Chaser and Blobbin are seen driving the Car while rapping. Kiss Me Nate In the subplot, Barb orders Chaser to help her to build a tree house in order to win against Hank. At the end of the episode, Chaser (Disguised as Cousin Chase) suggest Max to help him to stop Nate from kissing Allison by shooting him with his Chaser Gun, Max agrees, however Phoebe tries to take Chaser's Chaser gun to stop him before he can do it. However she accidentally shoots it burning Mr. Shakepherd's pants. Original Prankster Chaser (disguised as Cousin Chase) under Phoebe's orders helps her, Billy and Nora to fix Mrs. Wong's broken fence thought he still believes that Wong is worst than Dark Mayhem and he wants to shoot her with his Chaser Gun but Phoebe stops him and Nora who also wanted to attack Wong. Later is revealed that he and Chloe programmed the Thunder Monitor to initialize porch lasers when Mrs. Wong approaches the house but Phoebe stops it. He (disguised as Cousin Chase) along with the family (except Max) goes to Wong's party to impress the PTA and they found that she was just using them to impress the PTA so Chaser asks Phoebe if he can shoot Mrs. Wong with his gun but she refuses as she has a better plan. After Mrs. Wong loses the offer for scholding the Thundermans in front of the PTA, she leaves and Phoebe allows Chaser to shoot Mrs. Wong which Chaser answers ''Finally ''before shooting Wong from distance with his Chaser Gun. Stealing Home Thundermans: Secret Revealed Chaser goes with Max to Dark Mayhem's hideout in a Fast Food Restaurant. After Max is grounded, he is reprogramed once again to only obey Max becoming once again his minion. Later he goes with Max to the prom to take Phoebe down not before shooting Principal Bradford's leg with his Chaser Gun. When Dark Mayhem arrives, he is about to attack Phoebe but the later convinces Max to turn against Dark Mayhem so Max orders Chaser to attack Dark Mayhem instead. After Max becomes a Superhero, Chaser gets his own superhero identity ''Thunder Chaser by recieving the Thunder Rhino that Max created to upgrade him. Thundermans: Banished When Kickbutt banishes the Thundermans from Hiddenville, She decides to leave Chaser as the local Superhero after a Robotic Villain named Triple Zero appears. While the Falconman family moves to the Thunderman residence, Chaser decides to live in Cherry's house because he does not like Candi Falconman (and because he has a secret crush on Cherry). In order to gain Cherry's feelings, he starts helping her going so far that he ends taking her on a ride in the Machine Chaser and giving her a massage (Without noticing that Max can see what he is doing by linking his eyes to a tablet). Later he goes as Thunder Chaser with Phoebe and Max to stop Candi from brainwashing Hiddenville. Better Off Wed Chaser appears to help in the recreation of Hank and Barb's wedding but after Dr. Colosso escapes and turns back into human to sabotage the wedding, Chaser along with the Children attempt to trick Colosso into a fake wedding. However after Colosso arrives, he turns Phoebe, Max, Billy and Nora into animals, so Chaser transforms into Thunder Chaser to stop Colosso as he tries to use the Animalizer on Chaser but he successfully evades the first two shots however Colosso tricks him telling that Cherry wants to date him, Chaser believes Colosso's lie leaving him open and the later turns the former into a Robotic Dog. After Hank and Barb defeat Colosso again, Chaser is turned back into his original form with the rest of the Thunderman children. Date of Emergency Chaser gets angry when he hears the news that Cherry started dating Oyster. When Choyster and Mallison arrive in the house, hiding nearly, he holds his Chaser Gun like he was about to shoot Oyster, watches them. In order to forget Choyster, he starts to hang out with his best friend Cousin Blobbin even if the rest of the family finds him annoying because he's staying in the house. After Blobbin recovers his money, his Cherry sensors activate detecting that she's in trouble and goes to save her as Thunder Chaser yelling ''Cherry my love! I'm going to save you Honey!''' only to find her traped in a net along Oyster so he shoots the net with his Chaser Gun and then catching Cherry in his arms and allowing Oyster to fall in the ground. In that moment Farmer Ted arrives from the corn field, scaring the kids revealing that he only sets the traps to talk to people and frees the rest of the kids. Orange is the New Max Chaser goes with Max and Phoebe to the Metroburg juvenille jail where Max explains Gale Force, Maisie and T-Bone that when he was a villain, he created Chaser to the sole porpuse to being his minion, reacting, Chaser does a pose with his Chaser gun and explains that when he was a minion, he usually wanted to shoot the people that he don't liked with his Chaser Gun and he barely can do it because Phoebe always ruined the fun. This worries more Phoebe and tells Chaser to stop explaining because he makes the kids believe that is cool being a villain than a hero. After the kids start their break-out attemp, Phoebe orders Chaser to transform into Thunder Chaser and stop the children from breaking-out because he is the only one who is inmune to anti-superpower ankle bracelets which Chaser refuses as he reminds Phoebe that she reprogrammed him to not attack children or people under 15 years. During the battle, Chaser puts a chair and sits on it holding popcorn enjoying the battle. Ditch Perfect May the Z-Force Be With You 21 Dump Street When Phoebe goes to Max's lair to try to cheer him up after three days there and eating just Pizza, Chaser laughs saying that that's nothing as he has been there for three weeks at the same time looking at a picture of Cherry crying about why she choosed Oyster instead of him. Dr. Colosso puts on a wig and offers to be Allison's replacement as Max's girlfriend but Phoebe says it's weird on so many levels, however Chaser accepts the offer before Colosso says that the offer is not for him. Super Dupers Is revealed that Chaser does target practice with photos of his enemies such as Principal Bradford, Mrs. Wong, Chainsaw, Hacksaw, Dark Mayhem, Triple Zero and Oyster. Come what Mayhem Thunder in Paradise Save the Past Dance Chaser goes with the Thunder Kids to 1955 in Blobbin's Timeshare to see if the history of Heinrich Hiddenville III is rea or not. After Max makes Billy and Nora to make Hiddenville miss school, he returns to 2017 along with them only to find their house occupied by members of the puking scorpion gang. Chaser helps the kids to escape from the scorpion gang and they go to Hiddenville High, they find Gideon and Cherry dressed like criminals, and they start to ask them what is going on. However, that doesn't help them as Gideon and Cherry only threaten to hurt them, in that moment Oyster appear to threat Chaser to not talk to Cherry but Chaser responds by shooting Oyster with his Chaser Gun leaving him in underwear and ridiculized so Cherry starts to flirt with Chaser which he says he can get used to this, However he's forced to leave with the kids when Wolfgang appears to be making some sort of call. After Bradford tells them what happenned and the kids decide to go back to undone their mistake, Chaser originally refuses as Cherry finally loves him, he can ride his motorcycle in anyway he wants and he can attack people and nobody cares but he accepts when Bradford mentions that the school does not teach the history of Heavy Metal which makes Chaser upset as no Crime School skips the history of Heavy Metal. After restoring the timeline with small alterations, Chaser along with the kids get in BIG TROUBLE after Chloe spots them on a photo that they took with Heinrich Hiddenville III and Colosso gets mad at them for leaving him in the past, showing himself to be old and bearded and with a cane. Powers/Apps and Abilities Invisibility Thanks to an app, Chaser can become invisible in case of any non-supe or Mrs. Wong comes to the house. True Sight Thanks to an app, Chaser can see and hear ghosts. Laser Fingers If he loses his Chaser Gun in a fight, Chaser can use his fingers as a laser weapon. Ultraviolet light This ability allows Chaser to expose words written with invisible ink. Liying As he was originally programmed to be a Minion, Max gave Chaser the ability to lie so he can hide his evil plans from Phoebe. Thunder Chaser Chaser gains this form after he gets the Thunder Rhino from Max after he becomes a Superhero. It is Chaser's superhero alter-ego. With this form, Chaser can fly and use artificial versions of Billy, Nora and Hank's superpowers. Every time he transforms into Thunder Chaser, a chorus singing ''Thun-der Cha-ser is A-ma-zing! ''sounds. (Not so) Advanced Disguise. Chaser can disguise to hide his true identity as an Android. However this disguise it's just him wearing any clothes (Sometimes, he just use a Wig). However it is enough to any non-supe such as Mrs. Wong as seen in [[Pizza vs. Pizza|''Pizza vs. Pizza]]'' or Allison as seen in ''He Got Game Night. ''However this type of disguises does not trick Kickbutt or any other supe except Hank as seen in ''Mall Time Crooks ''and Max as seen in ''Date of Emergency. Wi-Fi Connection Chaser uses this function to access internet and get information when he needs it. Cherry sensors These sensors allow Chaser to detect if Cherry is in danger so he is able to go to save her. Weapons Chaser Gun It is The Chaser's main weapon, he always wants to shoot Mrs. Wong or any of the Thunderman Family's enemies with it but he is always stopped by Phoebe before he can do it. Thunder Rhino Is a Rhino based toy car that gives The Chaser the power to become Thunder Chaser by inserting it in his Chaser Gun. The Machine Chaser Is Chaser's customized personal motorcycle that he adquired in Metroburg paying it with Hank's credit card that he stole from his wallet. It is very fast and has secret weapons such as a laser and a chainsaw. Chaser loves riding it in his spare time. He also uses it as Thunder Chaser's personal vehicle. Since Phoebe stole it once in Motorcycle Dreamer, ''Chaser installed it an advanced security system that warns someone who wants to steal it yelling: ''Get away! This is my motorcycle and it can turn you into dust if you try to steal it! Relationships Coming Soon... Trivia * His suit along with his weapons were first used in the Japanese series Kamen Rider Drive as the villain Mashin Chaser. * He is the first character to be adapted from another series. * Thought becoming good, he's sometimes Lawful Evil. * He wants to shoot the civilian enemies of the Thunderman family with his Chaser Gun. * He hates Mrs. Wong a lot just like the Thunderman Family. * He is very loyal to the Thunderman Family. ** However he disagrees with Phoebe when she tells him that he can't shoot people. * The only times that he succeded in shooting someone with his Chaser Gun are in Original Prankster by shooting Mrs. Wong, in Thundermans: Secret Revealed by shooting Principal Bradford's leg and Allison's prom date and in Save the Past Dance by shooting an alternate version of Oyster. * His favorite object is his motorcycle the Machine Chaser. * Is shown in Thundermans: Secret Revealed, Thundermans: Banished and in Date of Emergency that he has a crush on Cherry. ** For this reason, he wants to shoot Oyster with his Chaser Gun. * He is best friends with Cousin Blobbin. * He knows many recipies. * He loves cooking and baking. See Also * Proto-Chaser - Max's first attempt to create a robotic minion. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Minions Category:Super Heroes Category:Restaurant Owners